


hold my hand if i get scared now

by lilliputianmerriell



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliputianmerriell/pseuds/lilliputianmerriell
Summary: “Well,” Eugene starts, and scoots in closer to his nude boyfriend as he lets his fingers ghost over one of the bite-marks marring Snafu’s ribs. “I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout you all day, y’know? Been imaginin’ all the stuff I was gonna do to you.”





	hold my hand if i get scared now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all-of-the-ships-are-sailing (Phandom_Doodles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom_Doodles/gifts).



> Reuploaded from [my Tumblr](https://lilliputianmerriell.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> This was a birthday gift to my pal [Jay](http://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/), who is amazing to bounce around (smutty) ideas with and inspired this fic with her sub/dom Sledgefu dynamic-verse.

It was late afternoon when Eugene walks into the apartment. He was tired but pleased with himself after a long day of studying for his final exam that was coming up the next week. School was about to finish for summer and he was looking forward to spending long, lazy days in the sun while not worrying about the oncoming semester.

Pocketing his keys and toeing his shoes off, Eugene walks into the kitchen and grabs himself one of the chilled beers in the fridge. He might have one exam left before he was off for the holidays, but summer was already there and the sun was hanging high in the sky most days. This made staying outside almost intolerable if you were wearing anything more than a t-shirt, and Eugene would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been looking forward to come home to have a cold one.

Eugene takes a long swig of his long-awaited beer and marvels at the coolness of it before he enters the bedroom where he is pleased to be greeted by the same scene he’d left earlier in the day.

“Sledgehammah’” Shelton says flatly from where he is reclining on the bed, “took your sweet time gettin’ back.” 

“Sorry,” Eugene replies and takes another sip of his drink, not actually being sincere as he appreciates the sight Snafu presents to him, “Had a lot of readin’ to do.”

“Sure, silly me thinkin’ you’d try to be home at a reasonable time for once,” Shelton rolls his eyes at Eugene, “Ya could’ve at least untied me if you knew you’d be this late.”

Eugene considers the lithe, naked body splayed atop of the duvet covers. He lets his eyes roam from where Snafu’s wrists are tied to the headrest in a sinful imitation of a crucifixion and down to his tawny chest which is littered in bruises and bites, before they fixate on Shelton’s exposed crotch area. He might be so very tired from a day of studying, but it has not had any effect on his easily excitable sex drive as his cock twitch with interest for the man in front of him.

Shelton huffs indignantly when he sees where Eugene’s hungry gaze is directed, and crosses his long, skinny legs so his flaccid penis is tucked away between them, no longer visible to Eugene, “Nuh-uh, after keepin’ me tied up all day you ain’t gettin’ any of this action, boo. I’m still mad at’chu.”

“That’s a shame,” Eugene says, and sets his beer down at the small nightstand beside the bed before taking a seat on the mattress next to Snafu who considers him suspiciously.

“Why?” Snafu asks petulantly, barely interested and seems to only be involving himself in the conversation because he was unable to leave due to his ties.

“Well,” Eugene starts, and scoots in closer to his nude boyfriend as lets his fingers ghosts over one of the bite marks marring Snafu’s ribs, “I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout you all day, y’know? Been imaginin’ all the stuff I was gonna do to you.”

“Ya know what I’ve been daydreamin’ ‘bout? Not bein’ tied to our bed all day like some fuckin’ harlot,” Snafu says, but it is already lacking the bite from before. He shudders in response to Eugene’s touch.

Eugene suppress the amused smirk tugging at his lips and focus on tracing patterns between the marks from that morning that was littering Snafu’s chest. The ties had been bound poorly and loosely enough so that Snafu could have gotten himself free if he actually wanted to, and Snafu knew that just as well as Eugene himself. In fact, Eugene suspected that Snafu liked the idea of Eugene being so in control of him physically, liked the advantage and control he gained over Eugene psychologically by letting Eugene take him this way, completely and fully aware how it made him occupy Eugene’s thoughts for every hour, every second, leaving no room for anyone else.

God, he loved him.

Eugene pretends to hum thoughtfully and presses a gentle kiss to a particularly large, darkened bruise, “You’ve never been opposed to it before. Besides, I like it when I can come home and know you’ll be here.”

“You’re makin’ me sound like some goddamn housewife,” Shelton says tightly, the way he chokes on his words and the goose bumps rising in the wake of Eugene’s fingertips betraying his interest, “Think I’d rather prefer bein called a harlot.”

“Is there somethin’ you want to tell me?” Eugene asks jokingly with a small laugh, stopping all his administrations to look at Snafu’s face who is watching him intently with large, dilated pupils, “Who’s out there callin’ my wife a harlot? Should I be concerned?”

“Ain’t your fuckin’ wife, you just desperately wish I was.”

“I do.”

There is a long moment of silence after Eugene’s blunt admission where they stare each other down, and Eugene was having a hard time reading any of the emotions that was flickering over Snafu’s face quicker than any fighter jet. The words that escaped Snafu’s mouth was unmistakable however;

“Just fuckin’ kiss me already.”

Eugene hardly needs to be told twice, and so he leans forward to grasp one of Snafu’s tied-up hands in his as he carefully tilts Snafu’s sharp jaw up with the other to capture his soft pliant lips with his own. He tries to be mindful of Snafu’s still bound up arms as they kiss slow and languid, doing his best to not put pressure on his shoulders.

As he nips and licks at Snafu’s mouth, he is rewarded with small, content noises, and Eugene smiles to himself as he does it again and again until Snafu is gasping into his mouth.

He gives their entangled hands a reassuring squeeze.

“So, what did you have in mind?” Snafu pants, out of breath as Eugene starts attacking the rest of him with kisses, teeth and tongue.

“Hmm?” Eugene inquires as he mouths at Snafu’s jugular, too caught up in the moment to follow whatever train of thought Snafu was having.

“Today,” Snafu gasps, and the headboard creaks in protest as he pulls on his restraints, “What did you imagine doin’ to me?”

Eugene grips onto Snafu’s face and stares into his big, expressive eyes, his throat feeling raw and dry with desire as he says, “Why tell when I can just show you.“

Those big eyes droop and Snafu watches him with half-lidded eyes as Eugene trails kisses down his chest, pressing careful lips to each bruise and bite-mark he had caused. As he dips his tongue into the hollow on Snafu’s bellybutton, he lets his hands follow his mouth’s earlier paths as they caress Snafu’s chest and ribs, lets his thumbs flick the small, hard nubs of Snafu’s pink nipples.

It makes Snafu jolt underneath his palms and Eugene pushes the curvature of his spine back down onto his mattress, his lips brushing into the dip of his hipbones as he gently shushes him. For someone as tough as Snafu, he had surprisingly sensitive skin and Eugene hardly had to graze certain areas with a touch to make the man turn to putty in his arms.

On this day Eugene had other plans though, and he hadn’t been lying when he had told Snafu that he had been daydreaming about him all day. That morning had been quick and rushed and he didn’t even really know why they had bothered with the ties, but it had served as excellent fodder to his imagination during drab exam revision, and definitely came in handy now.

Reaching over to their nightstand, he retrieves the half-empty tub of Vaseline from the drawer and coats his fingers in it, the slick goop easily spreading over his index- and middle-finger.

Snafu is watching him intently through the whole process, “You goin’ to fuck me, Sledgehammah’?” he asks while a small smirk plays on his lips, “Not that I’m opposed, of course. I’mma be honest, I just thought you were plannin’ somethin’ more original than that.”

“You’re bein’ awfully presumptions assumin’ that I was daydreamin’ about gettin’ both of us off in this scenario,” Eugene observes and lays down on his side next to Snafu, still fully clothed from his long day at the library, “Don’t you think I’ve got more imagination than that?”

Snafu just looks at him confused, “Then what’cha need the Vaseline fo’?”

Deciding that it was just best to show him, Eugene slides the lubed digits between Snafu’s legs, letting them feather over his balls and perineum before circling his tight entrance, giving Snafu a chance to get an idea of Eugene’s intentions before he pushes one finger inside of him agonizingly slow.

There is a second where he listens to Snafu’s wet, panting breaths as he adjusts to the intrusion, the sounds making his own dick twitch to life in his underwear and strain against the zipper of his pants.

It is only when he sees Snafu and mutter a weak, slightly strained, “I’m alright,” that Eugene moves once more, pulling his index-finger almost all the way out before pushing it back in and curling it just so that it grazes Snafu’s inner walls.

Snafu’s breath becomes more rapid and shallow as Eugene continues to finger him, and he pulls at his restraints while his body twists and turn atop of the mattress. His knees are bent and are grappling for purchase, but the crumbled sheets offer no support and Snafu let’s out a long, high-pitched whine as Eugene grazes his insides once more.

The sight and noises have Eugene’s cock throbbing hard and painful, and it is begging for his attention, though Eugene remains adamant in his tending to Snafu. This was not about him or his wants, this was about Snafu, his Merriell, Eugene’s bright sea.

When Eugene inserts a second finger, Snafu whines again. His thighs are trembling, having given up on trying to find something to cling onto and is tucked up against him in such a way that gave Eugene as much access to every part of him as possible.

Snafu’s erection was laying flush against his stomach, already leaking with pre-cum and screaming for attention as much as Eugene’s own was. Eugene isn’t finished with him yet however, not wanting to let Snafu over that ledge yet, so he only swipes the small droplets of cum off the tip with the pad of his thumb and laps up the bitterness with his tongue while maintaining eye-contact with Snafu, whose eyes widen dramatically at the display.

It was almost enough to undo Snafu, who makes an obscene noise and Eugene smiles, pleased with himself, before his free hand returns to roam and soothe Snafu’s lean chest as he continues to finger-fuck Snafu’s tight ass.

Eugene finds that spot that makes Snafu come apart with well-practiced ease, and after that it does not take long before Snafu is writhing underneath him, tugging and tearing at his restraints and practically in tears as he is begging Eugene to touch him.

“Please,” Snafu sobs, every single muscle in his body quivering with unreleased tension as his cock twitches, “Eugene, please.”

Eugene takes a second to marvel on the gorgeous mess in front of him, to watch the lean body that is covered in a light sheen of sweat stretched out on their shared bed. Sweat that was also seeping into his wild, overgrown curls along with salty, needy tears.

Grasping one of Snafu’s hands in his again, he gives it a firm, final squeeze before he complies with Snafu’s wishes. It only takes a few strokes and a flick of his wrist before Snafu is spilling all over Eugene’s hand and his own belly, a sob choking the moan that is trying to leave him. Eugene mutters soothing words in his ear and keeps stroking him until Snafu empties himself, and only then does Eugene start working on getting the ties undone.

Snafu lets Eugene clean him with a rag sitting next to the bed before Eugene gathers him up in his arms. Snafu’s long limbs curl in on themselves and make him seem unusually small against Eugene’s chest, which ignites with a familiar warmth and need to protect this man cuddling up to him. It reminds him of those long night they shared in dark, cold foxholes, where they would curl up next to each other.

“You serious ‘bout wanting to make me you’ wife?” Snafu asks quietly. The question is followed by a small, self-depreciating chuckle, the sound barely audible in the comfortable, companionable silence they were sharing.

“I was actually hopin’ you’d be my husband one day,” Eugene says, then huffs quietly with laughter as he says jokingly, “but I’ll take what I can get.”

Snafu only hums tiredly, not taking the bait or possibly too tired to catch onto the poor joke, “I don’t have'ta wear a dress, do I?” he yawns, the usual post-coital sleepiness catching up to him and he tucks his head underneath Eugene’s chin who runs his fingers through his damp curls.

“You can wear whatever you’d like,” Eugene says lovingly while he considers the curls bouncing on Snafu’s head as he strokes his hair, “Can even walk around in the nude if you’d prefer.”

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t ya?”

“Not even for my birthday?” Eugene says, acting hurt.

There’s a moment of long silence and Eugene starts to think that Snafu has fallen asleep when he speaks again, his voice even more groggy with sleep than before, “I’ll consider it. J’st promise not ta tie me up for the whole day next time.”

“I promise.”

“That other stuff though? That other stuff you can do.”

Only moments later, Snafu is fast asleep in his arms and Eugene reaches over and takes a long sip of his now warm, flat beer while he absently strokes Snafu’s wrists, mind distant and unconcerned as he dreams about the long, lazy days lounging next to his beau in the bright summer sunshine.


End file.
